


San Francisco

by Larries_Directi0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larries_Directi0n/pseuds/Larries_Directi0n
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is living in San Fran due to his choice of college and has been for the past 6 months. Harry (Louis long term crush and long term best friend from high school) is staying in the UK. The boys are closer than they let people see. When Harry or Louis visits each other on college break they both have their own room in each other's houses. Louis hasn't told Harry how he feels because he doesn't know how to approach the subject. Hell, he isn't even sure if he feels the same way but when he plucks up the courage to do so he becomes the happiest he has ever been.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note!  
> I just want to say that the chapter lengths may vary depending on how much I write in them. You may get long chapters and you may get short chapters depending on what is happening and how much I write. Please do not stop reading because the chapters may be inconsistent!  
> Thank you!  
> Sending love your way!  
> Don't forget to TPWK and have a good day/afternoon/evening/night

"Harry come on if you don't leave now you aren't going to make it on time!" His mother called upstairs. "Just a minute mother" Harry frantically grabbed his sports gear.

He was a player on his college badminton team and he was exceptional at it. His team's best player they all say. He knows he's one of the best players but he won't admit it. He's not one of the self-absorbed cocky and arrogant players like the other team hold. People say he only joined the badminton team because his best friend was on it but the truth was it was the only sport he enjoyed and excelled at from the age of 10 and from then he's been doing competitive badminton.

His sister has always shown her support to Harry and has been to every competition and tournament he's played in, his mother is unable to go to and be there due to her job but he knows she's supporting him from where she is. He does have times where he feels as if he isn't going anywhere with his sport but his trophies and rewards are a reminder of his success and give him motivation to not give up.

Harry runs downstairs to find his mother in the kitchen making him a hot tea in his flask for his journey.

"Morning mother" Harry smiles. "Morning angel, are you all ready for the competition?" His mom questions checking like every other mother would when an event comes up. "Yes I checked last night then I double-checked this morning which is why I spent so long up there because I knew you would ask'' He laughed having a smile appear on his mothers face.

"Are you sure you can take Lottie with you?" Anne, Harry's mother, asked him.

Lottie is Louis' younger sister who lives in Doncaster with her mother Johanna while Louis lives in San Francisco on his own. Lottie loves going to see Harry play badminton, she sits in the stands and cheers him on. He treats Lottie like his own sister, takes her out to the movies, buys her snacks, buys her gifts just as he does with his own biological older sister Gemma.

"Yes, mom I can take Lottie to this one. I've got her favourite music CD in the car waiting for her." He smiles, taking the flask from her hand kissing her forehead. "I'll be back later with Lottie rushing in to raid the fridge" and they both laugh. "Goodluck sweetheart" Anne calls as Harry takes his car keys from the small dish by his front door.

Harry pulls up to Louis' mother's front door and lightly knocks on it to be greeted with an overly happy Lottie Tomlinson all ready to leave. Lottie isn't that much younger than Harry (by 5 years, Lottie is 13) but she can act older than she is which makes Harry laugh when he shouldn't. "Well Lollie you look amazing are you ready?" He says pulling her into a hug. "It's Lottie, not Lollie" She laughs pulling away. "I prefer Lollie" Harry laughs.

"Good morning Jay you look well, sorry to wake you all up so early" He greets Johannah when she approaches the door "Morning Harry, don't worry about it, Lottie was excited to see you play again and got up before the sun rose. It's safe to say she enjoys watching you play" They all laugh and Harry puts his hand on Lotties shoulder "Anyway how are you doing darling?" Johannah adds with a slight smile pulling her hair up.

"I'm doing alright just trying to get as much done as I can with badminton, work and exams" Harry sighed running a hand through his long curls. "I wish you luck on it all, don't forget to take time for yourself though!" She places a comforting hand on his arm and he smiles.

"Don't worry Jay I will, my mom won't let me work no longer than 6 consecutive hours to avoid overworking myself" Harry laughs quietly. "Maybe little one over here could learn from that" Johannah smiles placing her hands on Lottie's shoulders. "What do you mean? I don't overwork myself. I just like to keep myself busy with something for my future" Lottie immediately turned around with her brows furrowed and arms crossed.

"Lottie you never come out of your room" Johannah sighed. "That's because I'm busy," Lottie scoffed. "Still, it'd be nice to see you once in a while." Johanna crossed her arms.

These little petty fights aren't something Harry witnesses often because the Tomlinsons get on well with each other really well. Lottie just rolls her eyes at her mother but a small smile is written across her lips.

"You'll make sure she'll be okay right?" She asks. "She's been to almost every game Jay and she's never been hurt once and I'm not going to let it happen now. Besides she has her own special seat" He smiles placing his hands on Lottie's shoulders. "Have fun Lottie I'll see you tomorrow" Jay kisses Lottie on the cheek and hugs Harry.

"Why did she say tomorrow?" Lottie asks Harry taking hold of his hand as they walk to the car park towards his car. "Because you're staying at mine tonight, Auntie Anne is cooking your favourite dinner" He jogs beside her as she decided to run to the car. "Does that mean I get to help auntie cook?" She happily claps her hands.

"Yes, but only if you help me win" Harry laughs at her childlike behaviour as he climbed into his own seat "It won't be hard anyway because you specialise in that field, we're thinking about giving you a permanent place" he adds and he sees a huge smile spread across her lips and her eyes widen.

"Harry don't joke are you serious?" She says with seriousness. "I'm serious Lottie, everyone is obsessed with the work you do, you've been requested more than once but I've had to hold the conversation because of how young you are" He informs her feeling her face drop.

"I'll do it! Seriously please let me have the job. I'm already excelling in my studies, more than a normal 13-year-old does. I'll be able to catch up on my studies easy, I'm ahead of everyone. Please consider letting me have the position Harry I won't let you down" Lottie begs. "I'll think about it and I'll speak to the main person in charge." Harry smiles. "Thank you, thank you. This could be great for my college application if I can get the place" She smiles. "Well, there's a chance you could if you do exceptionally well tonight," Harry smirked at her. "What does that mean?" Lottie questions.

"Not only is the principal of a different college going to be there for our team, but the fashion designer of Style Up! is also going to be there tonight word got around that the costumes made for the mascot and the cheerleaders are beyond exceptional and it's obvious they've never been done by one of our previous personal designers. They have acknowledged your talent Lottie but they don't know the face behind it yet Maybe that could all change tonight" Harry explained and Lottie seems to have forgotten how to breathe.

"That's awesome news! Style Up! is one of the most well known fashion companies in England and my dream place to work, all my hard work is finally paying off." Lottie squealed. "Indeed it is and I know you're going to do well because you give us exceptional clothes." Harry smiled and playfully nudged Lottie's shoulder.

They played all of Lottie's favourite songs on the way to Harry's badminton game with confidence. He really doesn't care if his team members hear him play Disney music or teen pop because it makes Lottie happy and that's all he cares about. Making Lottie Happy. Happy Lottie means happy Jay, happy Jay means happy Louis and a happy Louis means happy Harry.

Harry would do anything to make Louis' family happy, the treat him like their own and welcomed him with open arms after he saved Louis from a group of boys who were bullying him and his way of thanking them is giving them nothing but unconditional love back and happiness they deserve.

"HAROLD!" One of Harry's team members called at him after he stepped out of his car opening the door for Lottie. "Hey Nialler" Harry responded giving Lottie a lolly he had from the small collection he had in his car.

"Niall!" Lottie called out running up to him jumping on his back he had turned for her. "How are you doing princess?" Niall asked spinning around making Lottie giggle. "Niall, did you just get here?" Harry asked noticing he still had his bag with him instead of it being in the locker room.

"No I got here a while ago I was just making sure my princesses VIP section was perfect for her so she doesn't throw a fit if something were to go wrong." Niall explained resulting in Lottie scowling at him as if to say 'I don't throw fits' making us all laugh "I was going to leave my bag in the locker room but I heard your car so I decided to come out to you instead of meeting you in the locker room." Niall added with a grin at Lottie.

They all walked into the hall together Lottie and Niall reciting Disney songs skipping around and dancing in the hall. Best friends they were, Lottie and Niall. They got on so well the first time they met. All the boys got along with Lottie which made it a lot easier for Louis when he visited because he could chill with the boys and his sister at the same time and still have a lot of fun. They all know Lottie favours Niall and Harry over the other boys but they're alright with it.

"Lollie be careful I don't want you falling over and hurting yourself while you have a lolly in your mouth" Harry cautiously warned Lottie and giving Niall the 'be gentle with her' look while he set up the badminton nets so he could get some early practice in before the other team arrive. Harry sets up the nets then grabs his racket and shuttlecock and calls for Niall to have a quick round with him.

"Princess, go and sit at your table and work on your costumes or whatever you do, I have to practice with Harry," Niall tells Lottie once she's finished chasing him around the hall because he ran off with a roll of her fabric.

The game lasts for 45 minutes Harry's team leading by a total of 5 points. Several cheers and boos come from the stands and many words of encouragement and a little bit of aggression coming from Lottie. She's definitely Louis' sister.

Despite laughing at Lottie, Harry managed to claim the last score resulting in Lottie joining the boys on the court and the other teams throwing their rackets on the floor in frustration. It feels great to win, sure there are times they've lost when they played against actual professional badminton players but they love the feeling of success when they win.

"We did it, Niall, we're going to championships" Harry shouted with joy running up to Niall pulling him into a hug. "We did it mate, you should be proud of yourself all your hard work paid off" Niall congratulated Harry.

Harry puts his heart and soul into his training, he has college 9-3, practice 3:30 -7:30 and works from 7:45-9:45 pm teaching younger kids to play sports. He has two dreams in mind none relating to himself. He hasn't told anyone what they are, not even his own mother. And he promised himself that he doesn't plan on sharing them with anyone until he achieves them.

Harry put the nets away while Lottie was cleaning up her fabrics and collected his things once everyone had made their way out still cheering. "Lottie you ready t- Niall put her down" Harry sighed after turning around to find Niall holding Lottie over his shoulder screaming they won.

"Dude chill we're celebrating" Niall huffed putting Lottie back on the floor and Harry let a small smile spread on his lips. "Niall she needs to clean her materials, she'll only throw a fit if she doesn't double check she's got everything" Harry half laughed knowing he's only going to get an earful off her now.

Lottie jumped down off Niall and glared at Harry "Why do both of you keep saying I'll throw a fit if my work place isn't perfect or of I don't have all my materials" She crossed her arms and popped out her hip. Niall bit the bullet for both of them and answered her "Well maybe that's because you will have a fit if you're missing a certain piece of fabric or if something isn't sitting right on your table" He slowly said backing away towards Harry.

"You guys are too honest for your own good, if you weren't my brothers friends and Harry wasn't family I'd have kicked both of your asses for saying that" She glared at us both walking back to her table to double check she had collected everything. "She's definitely Louis' sister" Niall whispered to Harry who silently agreed but his heart dropped at the slight mention of louis.

It's no secret that he misses him. He misses seeing him interact with his family and treat them so well like it's the last time he'll see them, he misses seeing him aggressively shout at the tv when he wins a game. But he mostly just misses his company.

"Hey I've got my things you good?" Lottie waved in his face snapping him out of his deep memories with Louis. "Yeah lets go" He almost whispered and Lottie looked at him almost concerned because he now seems off from from when his game finished.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Lottie asked turning down the music in the car. "Sure what's wrong?" Harry replied. "Have you spoken to Louis recently?" "Uh, not for about a month why?" Harry asked confused on why she would ask that. "I was just wondering if you know when he'd come back to England to mom and I" Lottie breathed slowly, hesitant whether she said the right thing. Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Hearing Louis name made him feel nervous, now more than ever because they haven't really been speaking as much as they used to for the past month.

"Unfortunately I don't" Harry choked.


	2. 2

"Gemma are you sure this is going to work?" A male voice called with a slight groan. "Stop second-guessing yourself, it's going to be great" Gemma reassured the unknown voice. Gemma had her own place in San Francisco as well as England. 

Due to Gemma's job, she is always moving to different places. Her common places to be are San Fran, England and New York so she has an apartment in all 3 places to make travelling a lot easier for her. She doesn't see her family often due to her work but she does make the most of it when she can see them.

"Will you get off your phone and get out of bed I have to be in New York in 3 hours and you can't be here" Gemma slapped her hands on her thighs. She frantically cleaned up the mess of the room. "Louis get up!" Gemma threw a pillow at his face. 

"What's going on with you Gem you were calm as a kitten this morning now you're screaming like thunder" Louis huffed into the pillow Gemma threw at him. "You need to get up and get cleaned up. I'm not cleaning this room for you," Gemma rolled her eyes at him. "Well, you already started doing that and checking someone's Instagram was more important than cleaning first thing in the morning." Louis sat up in the bed scrolling through his phone with a slight smirk on his face. "Would that someone happen to be my brother?" Gemma laughed side-eyeing him with a smirk.

"Bold of you to assume" Louis scoffed, still admiring what was on his phone. "Oh please we both know that wasn't an assumption, you check his Instagram thirty times an hour. I've seen it." Gemma turned and faced him and placed her hands on her hips catching his eye. "Whatever Styles," Louis laughed, falling back in bed. 

"Louis get out of bed! Get cleaned up and get dressed!" Gemma threw another pillow at him. "Fine I'm up I'm up" Louis grunted climbing out of bed. "You are probably the only guy I know that sleeps in actual pyjamas" Gemma laughed. "Other than your brother though he sleeps shirtless," Louis tells her and Gemma looks at him wide-eyed. "No ideas Gemma, he still hasn't got any idea about me liking men, we just slept in the same bed nothing happened besides you're the only one that knows about my huge liking towards Harry." Louis snapped before she could say anything. Gemma threw her hands up in defence with a smirk and walked out of the room.

He made sure everything was cleaned up in the guest room before Gemma came back screaming and shouting. He triple-checked that he had all his things packed before he confirmed he was ready to go. Checking his phone once more he heard Gemma exclaim from the kitchen so he ran to see if she was okay. He noticed she was on the phone with someone with her hand under the running tap.

"Gem are you alright" Louis rushed to her examining the hand under the tap. "That's perfect. I'll start it as soon as I get to my apartment in New York. I'm fine, Lou, just a little burn that's all" Gemma said hanging up the phone. "What's all the excited screaming about anyway besides the screams of pain?" Louis asked grabbing the things he needed to bandage Gemma's hand to keep it from getting infected.

Gemma had walked into Louis earlier the day before while shopping for some new material and new notepads and pens. She had offered he spend the night so they could catch up with each other and he took it. Only Gemma knew Louis liked Harry, she found out when she caught him stalking his Instagram for 2 hours straight and having a conversation about a boy he liked with his friend Liam and she connected the dots. Louis' friend Liam didn't know it was Harry that he liked; he only knew him as Louis' mystery boy.

At first, Louis was embarrassed that Gemma found out that he was crushing on her brother but Gemma reassured him that she was okay with it and they'd be good for each other. She couldn't tell him if Harry had felt the same as they hadn't spoken with each other for a while due to Gemma's job and Harry's College workload.

"When are you going back to see him?" Louis asked Gemma. "I'm going home a week before my birthday, I'm staying there for 2 weeks then I'm going back to New York until my boss says otherwise" Gemma sighed running a hand through her hair in exhaustion. "You won't say anything will you?" Louis dared to make eye contact knowing he had turned red at the topic of conversation. 

"Only if you want me to, but I think it'd be better if he found out from you rather than his own sister. Only when you're ready though" Gemma reassured him. "Are you planning on going back for the holidays?" She added. "No idea, with College and the job I have here I don't know if I'd be able to get the time off to come home" Louis sighed. "I won't forget to call," Gemma smiled.

"Right are you all ready? You need to be out of here before I leave" Gemma questioned realising the time and that they were still sitting at her kitchen island. "Yes I'm all ready to leave but why are you so desperate for me to leave so soon?" Louis crossed his arms and popped his hip out with a slight smirk on his face. 

"Get rid of any suspicions Lou I'm rushing you out of here because I need to make sure this place is clean before I leave and if I leave before you I know you would take advantage of that and make a mess of the kitchen and not clean it up." Gemma and Louis both laughed in sync. "I'm doing better and being a cleaner person, take a look at my place and you'd be surprised at how clean it is," Louis said throwing his hands up in defence.

Louis finally leaves Gemma's place and heads to college meeting Liam halfway. Liam has been Louis' friend since the start of college. They clicked quite quickly after Liam helped him find his way around San Fran Uni and showed him some of his personal favourite places while he settled into his new environment. That short amount of time turned into an everyday thing and they immediately became best friends. 

"Louis over here" Liam called from his car and Louis walked up to it and got in. "Did you come out of Gemma Styles place?" Liam smirked. "Yes I did she's the sister of my best friend back home we're quite close she's practically family. She let me stay the night to catch up since it's been a while we saw each other with her constantly having to move 3 different places" Louis informed him while getting his phone out.

"What did you guys talk about then?" Liam smirked bigger. "Fuck off Liam we just talked about her businesses and how well they're doing. She hopes she's making her brother and mother proud. And I assured her that she was, though I've not spoken to them in a while since coming here" Louis looked out of the window now distracted by the thoughts of the styles and all the fun memories they all had together while Liam slightly laughed.

I miss them, Louis thought, drowning under the music emitting from the radio of Liam's car.

"Lou, you good?" Liam asked, noticing that Louis hadn't said a word since the conversation of him coming out of Gemma's place. Louis gave a slight nod of his head to Liam's question but no verbal response. "When was the last time you spoke to her brother and mother?" Liam asked. "I don't know a few months ago, I don't recall the last time I spoke to them," Louis replied with a slight shrug. "Have you ever thought about contacting her brother? You know reconnect now that you've settled in college" Liam suggested. 

"Why do you suggest that?" Louis spoke in defence, quickly looking at Liam almost giving him whiplash. "It was just a suggestion, no need to get defensive, chill out" Liam half laughed but furrowed his brows. 

Louis began to panic slightly. He knows something, Louis is sure of it, he knows something is wrong due to how quickly he answered without hesitation. And sitting the rest of the car ride in silence didn't ease his nerves at all. You have to tell him at some point, Lou, he's been your best friend for a good couple of years now! He can't be kept in the dark forever; it's only going to grow his suspicions Louis subconscious scolded him. 

He knew he had to tell him but he wasn't ready yet mostly because he's either never alone long enough to tell him or Liam is always with his girlfriend out somewhere or he is third-wheeling them. 

You know you've got the courage to tell him, Louis, you know he isn't going to judge you for it, be brave and tell him when you can. He mentally told himself.


	3. 3

They arrived at college and the rest of the journey felt like hours with the dead silence between them, both of them afraid to speak in case they say the wrong thing that could rile the other person up. Louis was a private person when it comes to his love life only because he wasn't out publicly yet, only his family and Gemma knew he liked boys. They all promised they wouldn't say anything to anyone without his okay. He was afraid of all the judgement he may receive, clearly unaware of the huge support system he would have around him if Harry's family and his best friend knew. 

He's taking it one step at a time though, he's only just come to terms with the fact that he doesn't like women the way people think he does. "Hey, Lou, I'm sorry if I said something wrong on the way here I felt your discomfort" Liam apologised before stepping out of the car. Louis took a short breath before responding with "It's fine I shouldn't have answered so harshly to make you react like that" 

"Is everything okay? I feel like something is troubling you? You know you can talk to me when you need help or anything right?" Liam assured him. He had a concerned look on his face. "Yeah I know" He muttered which was true but he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Liam this part of him.

They both walked to class but Louis couldn't concentrate which was shocking because music was his favourite class. He loved feeling the connection with the music he played but today he couldn't feel it. He felt off. All he could think about was Harry and the last time they actually spoke that wasn't miles away from each other. "Mr Tomlinson pay attention please" Louis music teacher quietly spoke to him so no one else could hear. 

He felt so embarrassed. He's never been spoken to about not listening in class. This makes a first and he's not happy with himself. Right Tommo, you need to pull yourself together you can think about Harry later right now you're in music class. A class you excel at! Focus and show the professor you know you can perform this piece! Louis internally said to himself trying to regain focus and push Harry to the back of his mind so he could focus on his day but he found it a bit difficult.

The bell rang for study hall and Liam found him in the library in his isolated corner away from everyone so he could focus away from the talk of everyone else. "Decided to text Harry did we?" Liam laughed through a whisper when he joined him at the table. "W-what?" Louis choked dropping his phone in his lap, chucking his head high so quick he cracked his neck. 

"I take that as a no then" Liam sighed, getting his laptop out of his bag along with his books. "I don't know what you're talking about," Louis stuttered, picking up his pen brushing off his comment. Liam looked up from his book and whispered with slight frustration.

"Lou for the past month and a half nearing two months you've done nothing but sulk and lose focus whenever someone brings up a certain topic and after this morning I can finally confirm that it's whenever Harry is mentioned. Which then confirms that you miss him more than you put on. I'm not exactly stupid Louis I know when something is off with you, I just need a few more puzzle pieces to complete the jigsaw. Is that why you left Gemma's place this morning, you're trying to get over Harry by being with the other styles?" Liam explained leaving Louis with a shocking question.

Louis just stared at Liam deadly "No that's not why I was at Gemma's place, that's Harry's fucking sister. Like I said this morning I was there because she let me stay the night so we could catch up with each other. Haven't you heard of the best friend code, you don't sleep with your best friends siblings its weird, you think I'd ever let you or Harry get with Lottie I don't fucking think so. Besides what made you jump to the conclusion this is about Harry" He snapped quietly. 

"One, Lottie is thirteen and because I'm 19 that would make me a predator and Ruth would literally kick my ass, Harry is 18 and I'm sure Gemma would do the same. And Two you were really sulky when I mentioned Harry this morning and snapped when I made a comment on you leaving Gemma's place and don't think I didn't see our music professor catch you for not paying attention. You never get called out for that especially in music. And you literally snapped at me for mentioning Harry. Now you've got the choice of just admitting you miss Harry more than you're putting on because right now its as clear as fucking glass for me now I've completed the puzzle or you can continue lying but you snap the fuck out of it" Liam snapped and began to aggressively type on his laptop.

Louis just rolled his eyes, put his headphones in and began to write his music. He's never, well probably once but that's beside the point, he's never had Liam shout at him like that, it always made his paranoia go crazy making him believe that Liam will no longer be his friend. Of course, that's never happened but Louis convinces himself it's going to happen when Liam gets like that. He let himself drown in his music while he focused on his work. 

Louis went home with Liam after a long and exhausting day at school. He slumped into the seat of Liam's car and breathed a heavy sigh. "You alright mate?" Liam asked glancing over at him. "Yep, perfectly fine" Louis breathed through his lie which he hoped wasn't as obvious as it felt "Just had a long day that's all" He added feeling Liams gaze on him. 

Liam sighed and pulled over and turned to face Louis who had sat up properly in his seat furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Look Lou, I'm sorry for the way I shouted at you in the library but it was really pissing me off seeing you go all moody when someone brings up Gemma or Harry. A phone works both ways and so does a friendship. It may be a bit of a stretch but maybe Harry misses you as much as you miss him. When we go back to mine or when you're alone at yours or whatever, give him a call. I want Louis back. The Louis who always had a smile on his face every day because he had music class, the Louis who always had a smile on his face because he woke up to a cheesy joke and then shared with me on the drive to school, The Louis who wasn't afraid to be himself and show everyone who he really was and how he really felt. I loved that Louis, he was unapologetically himself. I know he is in there somewhere, I want him back" Liam finished speaking and had an apologetic look on his face.

Louis had nothing to say because he knew what Liam said was right. A phone does work both ways but maybe Harry hasn't spoken to him because he also feels like Louis has moved on from him and doesn't miss him. But what if he does? it's a stretch but the possibility is there. 

He thought about what Liam said hard for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and whispering Fine and Liam relaxed in his seat. "Thank you, I just missed my best friend that's all and it was about time I did something about it. Tomorrow morning I wanna know how it went okay?" Liam said pulling back onto the road. 

Yeah, I miss the old Louis to, you aren't the only one mate.

Louis told Liam to drop him off at his own place so he doesn't intrude on his night with his girlfriend that he wouldn't stop talking about the whole way home. Don't get him wrong he has met Liam's girlfriend a few times and they get on really well he just didn't feel like third-wheeling this time, he'd much rather mentally fight himself over calling Harry.

So that's what he did. 

It was 5:37 pm by the time he huffed and gave in. He picked his phone up and scrolled to Harry's contact and hesitated to call. He wasn't going to avoid it and be scolded by Liam in the morning so he closed his eyes and pressed call. 

***

"GEMMA WE DID IT, WE WON OUR FINAL GAME NOW WE'RE GOING TO CHAMPIONSHIPS" Harry screamed down the phone with the biggest smile on his face that you could imagine. 

"Wow Harry that's truly impressive, you have no idea how proud of you I am, I wish I was there to see you win, I'm sorry i couldn't make it" Gemma congratulated him. Harry's face dropped at the mention of Gemma not being able to make it to his badminton game. "Gem it's fine I understand you had an important work thing, please send me a copy of your book when it's done." Harry tried to smile. 

He understood that Gemma had important work in San Francisco that she couldn't make it to his game, he was so proud of how far Gemma has come with her book. "Harry I promise I'll be there for championships, I'll ask my boss for the time off just for you. I know how much this game would be to you for me to be there. And you'll be the first to receive one, you and mom. Don't worry" Harry could hear her smile through the phone 

Just as Harry was about to say something back he had another call request come through. He put Gemma on speaker so he could still hear her while he looked. He saw Louis name pop up on the screen and he gasped while whispering "the fuck?"

"Harry are you okay?" Gemma asked sounding concerned. Harry brought himself back to reality and returned back to Gemma's call. "Yeah I uh just had another call come through and you never guess who it was?" He said still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Louis was calling him after several months.

"Louis?" She answered without hesitation but tried to mask it as a question. "How did you know?" "It was about time he called you, he told me that you both lost touch when he moved to San Francisco. He didn't seem very happy about not speaking to you for months. I don't know why you didn't just call him before you both were so incredibly close but you let the distance between you distance you both. Let me go and call Louis but you must call me back later tonight and tell me about it." Gemma explained to him. 

Despite being extremely confused on how Gemma spoke to Louis he said he would as long as she explained how she spoke to Louis and he hung up.

Without any hesitation, he called Louis back. While it was dialling his number he felt his nerves rise. 

"Hello?"


	4. 4

"Harry?" Louis whispered 

"Louis Hi" Harry breathed. Hearing his voice again had somehow corrupted Harry's ability to think straight but he didn't mind he was just glad to hear his voice again. "I'm sorry I didn't answer when you called I was on the phone with Gemma about today's game" He added trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"It's fine, I had assumed you were busy anyway. How did it go? Your game?" Louis asked and a smile had spread across Harry's face. He had definitely missed talking with Louis and he's happy he called. 

An hour had passed and they were still talking with each other like they were still in high school. There was no awkwardness, no odd silence, it was just a call that you would expect two teenage girls to have.

"You know Harry, I wouldn't be sitting here laughing with you now if I wasn't screamed and shouted at and encouraged by my best friend" Louis admitted and Harry let out a breath he hadn't any idea he was holding. His best friend. He had found a replacement. In the months they've been separated he's been replaced. He, she or they are probably a much better friend than I am Harry's subconsciously told himself. He felt his heart drop to the floor.

"Tell me about your new best friend" Harry softly smiled through the phone hiding his insecurity and slight jealousy. Louis didn't seem to notice it so Harry was relieved. He really doesn't want Louis finding out that he was slightly jealous. 1, Louis was sure to use every opportunity he could to tease him with it 2, he doesn't want Louis finding out that he feels like he's been replaced because it will only upset him and Harry hates it when Louis is sad.

"He's amazing overall, he's been by my side since I moved here when everyone left me out in the corner" Louis concluded his story. "He sounds like a great guy, I'm happy you have someone like him by your side helping you get through college" Harry meant every word he said. 

He was truly happy that Louis had someone to guide him but he just wishes that they hadn't gone to separate colleges that were so far away from each other. Maybe then they'd both be guiding each other through college and they'd still be as close as they were in high school.

"Harry dinner is done!" Lottie called up the stairs. "I'll be down in a second Lollie" Harry called back moving the phone away so he wasn't shouting down Louis' ear. 

"Was that my sister?" Louis asked, his curiosity strong. "Yeah, she's staying at mine today, she came with me to my badminton game earlier today. She was a good sport" Harry informed him and he could tell Louis had a smile on his face. Louis loved it when Harry took care of his sister and treated her like his own. He knows Lottie is in good hands with Harry. 

"I'll be waiting for her to tell me all about it when I speak with her" He simply said making his smile heard which made Harry smile. "I have to go now but it was great speaking with you again" 

"You to Harry, oh and before you go I uh-" Louis stopped before he finished his sentence.

"Yeah?"

"I miss you, Harry. A lot" Louis admitted.

"I miss you to Louis. So damn much!" Harry confessed and he heard Louis let out a breath of relief and he couldn't help but smile. 

They exchanged goodbyes and made a promise to call each other again tomorrow before hanging up. Harry made his way downstairs to his mother and Lottie who had a smirk on her face. 

"Who was she?" Lottie laughed making Anne snigger while putting the food out on the plates. Harry whipped around looking Lottie straight in the eye. 

"You little sneak" Harry muttered under his breath at her before adding "And she was a he and you happen to know them" 

"You finally spoke to him?" Lottie practically squealed and Harry failed to hide is smile which only made Lottie drop the cutlery on the table and run up to Harry and jump into his arms. 

"Finally" She whispered in his neck "Now tell me what you both spoke about" She eagerly said jumping down walking backwards towards the table not taking her eyes off Harry. "Yes Gemma" He snarked. "Harry!" Anne warned.

"What? Gemma said the same thing earlier before I spoke with Louis it's like I never hung up" Harry stated, throwing his hands up in defence and Lottie just laughed. "Are you going to tell me or am I just going to have to take your phone and ask him myself" Lottie sassed resulting in Harry rolling his eyes with a smile and sitting opposite her at the table next to his mother.

He eventually told them their conversation and much to Lottie's disappointment it wasn't anything exciting but she did find it interesting how Harry spoke so little about Louis' best friend despite how much Louis spoke about him. 

Harry had picked up on how Lottie had a strong interest in Louis best friend and every question she asked she said with a smirk and Harry wasn't going to bother asking what thoughts she had brewing in her tiny designer brain because there's a chance he probably didn't even want to know.

"He's gonna call me again tomorrow but I've made him aware of my badminton practice and work so he's going to work something out" Harry pointed out while they were clearing away.

The rest of the night Harry just laid in bed trying to wrap his head around the fact the Louis had reconnected with him after all these months. He just hopes that Louis knows he still considers him his best friend and no one will ever be as close to him as he was.

Not Lottie. 

Not Gemma.

Not his mother. 

Not even Niall.

Louis holds a special place in his heart and his life.

***

Louis woke up the next morning with a huge weight off his chest. He felt like he could finally breathe properly and by Harry's recent Instagram story he felt the same. He felt as if his smile had managed to find it's way back because he couldn't stop smiling all morning and with Gemma blowing up asking all sorts his smile never ceased to fade. 

Liam was waiting for Louis outside his apartment with his girlfriend in the front seat. 

"With a smile like that, I already know you're doing much better than yesterday and I'm calling bets on it's because of a certain someone" Liam teased. "Louis you have to spill" Liam's girlfriend chirped.

"Maya calm down let the guy breathe" Liam laughed but Louis knew he'd have to tell Liam anyway. 

"Turns out you were right Payno" Louis admitted climbing into the back of the car. "Of course he was Liam is never wrong" Maya smiled back at Louis placing her hand on Liam's. The wind blew through her hair as she faced him. "Maya please there's been multiple times where I've been wrong," Liam told her.

"Yeah like that one time you said Eleanor had a crush on me because she kept asking for my help on buying things for men when she actually likes Max who studies Business. You made a big thing over it when Eleanor is just a good friend of mine" Louis laughed as he watched Liam cringe over the memory. 

"Yeah well not only did I embarrass myself I embarrassed you to" Liam pointed out. "Not really Payno, who is it that she still teases about it" Louis smirked. "Touche Tommo touche"

"Well are you going to spill what happened and why you're so smiley" Maya smiled turning around to face him. 

"Liam encouraged me to call Harry last night and it went better than I expected" Louis admitted. 

They spoke about it the whole drive to college, Maya was intrigued about the story of Harry and Louis and Liam was just pleased with himself that he was right and proud of Louis for finally stop being a coward.

"He's at badminton practise right now so I'm going to call him when he's at his break at work" Louis pointed out and he could hear Liam's smirk when he said Alright. 

"Hey, Louis wait up" A voice called behind him in the hallway. He turned around to come face to face with Eleanor. "Hey, Eleanor what's up?" He softly greeted her.

"I was hesitant to ask you this because I don't wanna trouble you but how do you feel about composing the music to my theatre performance" Eleanor awkwardly asked him. "Why me?" Louis asked.

"Because you're the only person I know in your music class besides Liam and the only person I know that's able to play this song and put all the emotions into it. I don't really wanna ask anyone. You're the only one I'm close with in your music class." Eleanor practically begged. 

He thought about it before deciding he would do it for her and she almost knocked him over when she jumped into his arms thanking him a dozen times. Eleanor told him that she'd bring him the music at the end of the day so he can start practising as soon as he can since the show is coming up fast.

Louis had a free music lesson by half one so he used this time to practice his piece for his coursework. By the time he had got his sheets out and sat in front of the piano he got a text.

Hey you busy?

It was from Harry. He's probably on his break at work.

No. Well, I'm in my free music lesson doing coursework. What's up?

Oh. Well, I'll leave you to it. I thought you wouldn't be in college.

Harry the time zones are different it's almost 10 pm in the UK. I'm still in college when you're at work.

I'm home now. I finish work at 9:45.

Oh right okay makes sense. I finish college soon is everything okay?

I thought we kinda finished at the same time. I forgot about the time zones so I was kinda hoping we could talk like we did yesterday.

I can call you as soon as I leave the building. If you're still up that is. 

I should be when do you get out?

In about an hour.

Yeah, I'll be up.

Okay, I'll call you then.

"Knock knock" Eleanor whispered knocking on the door to the music room peering her head round the corner. "Hey, El" Louis looked up smiling putting his phone in his bag.

"Stranger, who are you and what have you done with Louis Tomlinson, I've not seen him smile like this in months" Eleanor teased sitting beside him and placing the music sheets on the stand. "Let's just say I reconnected with someone who means a lot to me" He softly said. 

"Was about time you pair spoke. It was awful watching you slowly disappear and shut us out." she nudged Louis in the side. "How do you know who I'm talking to and who's 'us'? " Louis asked with furrowed brows.

Eleanor hesitated to answer but she'd know he'd only irritate her if she didn't answer him. Louis hated not being given an answer, more so when it was just a simple question. "I spoke with Liam. He told me all about your situation with Harry after your interaction in the library yesterday and we had come to the conclusion to encourage you to snap out of your little moody bubble and talk to Harry" She admitted.

"Wait so me reconnecting with Harry was your idea?" Louis questioned which she hesitantly nodded in response. Louis wasn't exactly mad at her but he also wasn't happy that people other than Liam were interfering with his life that is in the UK. 

When he muttered a small 'thank you' it had taken Eleanor by surprise because she was expecting him to scold her for it but really he was just grateful that people cared about him enough to stop him from giving everyone the cold shoulder and sending himself into a dark place. 

"Right enough of that here is the music I need you to learn for my theatre performance. It's an emotional but meaningful scene so I need emotional music and this song fit perfectly when I tried it. I just needed someone to play it and I was running out of patience being told off for not having anyone to play it. And you learn music quicker than anyone could learn the lyrics to a new song" Eleanor had spoke endlessly about her part and what she has to, the story behind it but all Louis could focus on was the name of the song.


	5. 5

If I could fly.

Louis felt physical pain in the pit of his stomach when he read the sheet. Harry had sung this song to him on his 18th birthday. And to this day he held it so close to his heart.

**

The room was crowded with people dancing, singing and drinking. Harry had thrown Louis a party for his birthday in his own house. He had thanked Harry several times for the surprise party but Harry just insisted that he was just being a good friend and what any other friend would've done.

It was starting to get late and Louis felt a hand grip his waist as he was dancing with his sister. "Follow me" Harry whispered in Louis' ear and he listened as he motioned to harry to show him the way. He followed Harry down the hallway and up the stairs. 

Harry led Louis through a room up to the roof. Louis was confused at first but Harry assured him that he is safe. Harry held out his hand towards Louis who hesitantly taken it and allowed himself to be on the roof.

Harry directed him to the edge and sat him down next to him. The just stared in the distance for a while letting the wind blow through their hair.

"How come you've brought me up to the roof?" Louis asked not taking his eyes off the view in front of them. 

"I had something I wanted to show you," Harry said softly. Louis turned to face him but Harry had already disappeared into thin air.

Just as he was about to call out for him he voices "My love for music could never match your admirable passion but I may have had too much time on my hands a few weeks back and wrote something" Harry shyly admitted when he walked towards Louis holding a guitar and a book. 

"You wrote something?" He repeated and Harry nodded handing him the book that was open on the pages Harry wanted him to see. "And I wanted you to be the one to hear it" He whispered.

"If I could fly" Louis whispered reading the pages.

Harry began playing the song not taking his eyes of Louis the entire time. Louis flicked between the book and Harry unable to hold in the tears that were building up in his eyes. The song was beautifully sad and held a lot of emotions which Louis was guessing was Harry's intention to.

"That's beautiful Harry" Louis whispered wiping his eyes. "Honestly?" Harry asked unsure whether he was just being nice or truthful.

"Most definitely. I really love it. Look at me I'm a mess. I'm crying in front of you. Isn't that a sign that I love it?" Louis smiled at Harry and added "I'm honoured to be the first to hear it"

"First and last. It's yours, Louis. I wrote it for you" Harry admitted with a shy smile. "For your eyes only I'll show you my heart" 

"Harry I don't - I can't- Thank you" Louis stuttered. He was lost for words. Harry Styles, his best friend (and crush) had written him a heartfelt song.

"Happy birthday Louis" Harry smiled moving back closer to Louis and pulling him into a side hug. 

They both sat on the roof looking out into the distance relaxed in each other's arms. Maybe this would be an okay time to tell Harry how he felt in the hope of him feeling the same way. 

He was just about to tell him when Niall, Harry's friend from Badminton, had found them and told him that Lottie was asking for Louis. 

Harry told Louis that he could keep the book because the song was his. It was the only copy he had and he wanted Louis to own it since Harry had it memorised.

**

"If I could fly" Louis whispered and Eleanor stopped talking and just looked at him blankly.

"Where did you get this?" He unintentionally harshly asked taken Eleanor by surprise. 

"What do you mean? Do you already know this?" Eleanor stuttered.

"Doesn't matter if I know it where did you get it from?!" He asked a little harsher causing Eleanor to jump. 

"Louis calm down I couldn't tell you where I got it from." She quickly spoke. "Why not?" He snapped. "Because the sheet music was sent in the mail with a USB with the backing track to the song on guitar. This is the piano version" She pointed to the sheets on the stand.

There are two versions of it?! He said I was the only person to hear it but Eleanor has heard it. He said it was for me. 

For my eyes only he'll show me his heart. 

FOR MY FUCKING EYES ONLY. 

"Get out! Get out now!" Louis hissed scaring Eleanor. She quickly left the room not wanting to be in there with him any longer and Louis doesn't blame her. He wouldn't want to be with him either.

He lied. He lied about there only being one copy of the song but there was two. Louis didn't know what to feel at that moment. Betrayal? Disappointment? Anger? He wasn't sure if he even wanted to call Harry anymore. Or if he did he wouldn't bring it up because he doesn't want him to know his song was leaked.

Hell, he can't immediately put the blame on Harry because what if someone had overheard him playing it on his birthday last year and recorded it. Yeah, that's probably it Louis thought.

He caught Eleanor before he left the building and apologised for his behaviour and the way he spoke to her. "It was out of character for me and I shouldn't have shouted at you" Louis apologised. 

"Lou, calm down, it's okay. I can change the song if you want me to but it's going to cause a lot of rush getting the notes and you learning the words to it and fixing it to my dance but I can sort something out" Eleanor suggested.

"No don't worry about it, keep the song, I already know the words to it. But please don't share it with anyone else nor let anyone hear it. It stays between us and us only" Louis reassured her.

"I dance with my headphones on anyway it helps me put more emotion into my dances so you've got nothing to worry about. No one will hear it until the actual performance" She walked with him out the building and parted ways when he said he'll let her know when he's learnt it so they can practice together.

You finished college yet?

Yeah, heading to my apartment now. When can you visit again it's been too long since I've seen you?

No idea I've got mocks coming up very soon and now that I've gone to championships with badminton I'm not practising with the team for a few weeks meaning I'm going to be working longer with the kids and Lollie is going to be hounding at me for the designs she needs for the cheerleaders. 

You now have cheerleaders for a badminton team?

Yeah, they weren't working well with the football players so they moved with us and they've all collectively said they prefer cheering for us than the footballers. You weren't the only one that was confused about it. Lollie prefers it, to be honest, it's easier for her if she has them in front of her. She says it's easier for her to decide what materials to use and how much bigger she needs to make the outfits based on the movements they do. Also, she likes being with Niall and me. She likes to distract Niall while designing when we're having a one on one with each other. It's quite funny if I'm honest.

Sounds like fun. I'm glad she's having fun and happy. I see she hasn't given up on her dream of being a designer. Also hasn't she told you multiple times not to call her Lollie?

Yeah but I'm not going to stop calling it her. And she's a brilliant designer, her talent was noticed by Style Up! did she tell you?

"Oi Tommo get in we're going out!" Liam called out as he drove past him pulling over just in front of him. He knew he shouldn't go out because he had a piece to learn for his coursework and his song for El's performance but it's Friday so he decided to not be a fun sponge. 

Yeah, she told me. I'm so proud of her. She's going to be a great designer when she grows up.

"Can't get enough now?" Liam teased as Louis joined him in the front. "You encouraged me to talk to him so you deal with it. Where's Maya?" Louis asked. "With Eleanor, they're having a weekend together, They're going to use the weekend to practice their dance for the theatre production" Liam informed him. 

"She never told me Maya was her dance partner, honestly she just spoke to me about the music. Where is this being performed? Eleanor hasn't told me much about it and from what I've heard we've sold that many tickets it's had to be moved out of our theatre to a bigger one"

"It's being held in the UK as they've got a bigger theatre there than in the whole of San Fran and most of our audience is from the UK too. They outnumbered us. I guess the brits have an eye for theatre productions and spend most their time online." Liam filled him in with a slight laugh. 

"So you're telling me I'm going back home for this production when I'll be going home for the holidays anyway?" Liam looked at him confused and Liam nodded. "This has messed everything up, I've already booked my flight for 4 days before my birthday and if I change it, it's going to cause a lot of trouble not to mention the expenses " Louis huffed falling back into his seat properly, head hitting off the seat out of frustration.

"Don't worry about that, it's sorted it's been changed to a week and a half before the show," Liam reassured him. Louis jolted up again. "What? I haven't changed anything?" Louis questioned. 

Liam was beginning to panic. He was telling him more than he needed to know and it was leaning more to telling him everything and needed to think of a quick coverup. "Well I spoke with El who spoke with the person who had decided to move it to the UK and they changed it for you. You haven't got to worry about anything. So what were you and Harry talking about before I found you" 

Louis looked at him with a confused look wondering why he changed the subject and why he wouldn't want to talk about it any longer but he didn't want to press any further questions.

"My sister. Her talent for designing has been recognised by her favourite fashion company Style Up! She's got an eye for design" Louis told him.

"Wait it was your sister who designed those costumes on those cheerleaders that are being advertised on their page with Harry?" Liam gasped. "Wait her costumes are being advertised? And what are you doing on a fashion site?" Louis asked with a laugh.

"I was looking because Christmas is coming up and I wanted to see what they have on their website for Maya and my sisters. It's on the main page of the site they're asking the viewers of the site to help them find the designer of them or if the designer can come forward because they'd like to speak with them." 

If Lottie has seen it she would've spoken up by now so Harry has probably told her not to due to how young she is or she hasn't seen it Louis thought. "Wait, how do they know where the costumes are being made, because Harry told me that they were at his badminton game to see the outfits in person" Louis questioned.

"Well Harry's uniform does have his logo on and I'm guessing someone from the inside must've shared it" Liam shrugged.

They left the conversation there and just listened to the radio until they got to Liams.

"No Gemma I haven't told him because I had asked him about him winning then I confessed that I wouldn't have been talking to him if it wasn't for dickhead in the kitchen" Louis sighed. Gemma had called Louis to give her an update on reconnecting with Harry. 

"Told who what and your welcome" Liam walked into the living room joining Louis on the sofa holding two cola's handing one to Louis. Louis put Gemma on speakerphone knowing Liam would want to say something.

"Nothing don't worry about it" Louis brushed off. "Lou-" "Gem not now, not yet but I will. When I'm ready" Louis reminded her in which Liam looked at them confused.

"What the heck was that?" Liam half laughed. "You'll find out soon" Louis assured him without looking up at him. 

"Hey Liam how did you even get Louis to speak with my brother again?" Gemma asked. "I called him out for his sulkiness in the library every time someone brought up Harry and then encouraged him to speak to him on the way home that same day." Liam simply stated.

"I should've done the same with Harry but it wouldn't have been as effective over the phone" Gemma laughed. 

"Well Gem we're heading out now I'll talk soon okay?" Louis concluded their call once Gemma said her goodbyes.

He hadn't any idea where he was going so he didn't put much into his appearance besides he could care less how he looked. Liam was doing something with his hair so Louis just sat on his phone while he waited. 

He stalked Harry's Instagram. No sign of dating anyone so that's a good sign. "Tommo let's go" Liam called grabbing his car keys.


End file.
